Happy Birthday Lily
by galwaysunshine13
Summary: Oneshot. It's Lily's birthday and Severus tries to find her the perfect gift. SeverusxLily fluff.


A Lily for Lily

Summary:

Oneshot. Just some LilyxSevvy fluff. It's Lily's birthday and Severus tries to find her the ulltimate gift.

"May I help you, Sir?" A sales lady asked.

A boy with a curtain of blacker-than-midnight hair looked up in surprise from where he was skimming through _Pumpkin Juice for the Teenage Witch's Soul. _Severus Snape turned pink and stuttered, "Well-um no I don't think so." The sales lady smiled and walked off. He grabbed his jacket and rushed out into the chilly January air. He sighed as he realized he had been through every store in Hogsmeade. Apart from a sapphire locket & new quills nothing had caught his eye. But even those presents seemed to meager for Lily Evans. He smiled as her name passed through his mind. Her birthday was in 4 days and he had been searching for weeks to find the perfect gift. When he asked what she wanted she said 'Sev, don't be silly. You don't have to get me anything.'

But he wanted to. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked on. He was considering a life-size toy hippogriff and some lipgloss when he heard the ear-splitting giggle of Peter Pettigrew's laugh. Not far behind was Sirius Black's bark, and Potter's arrogant voice that was causing the other two to laugh. They caught sight of him and waved mockingly. "Ooh Snivellus that is definitely your color!" Black cackled pointing to a tube of cherry red lipgloss.

Remus Lupin, meanwhile, had detached himself from the group and was browsing a selection of scarves that Severus had already pored through. "Moony don't tell me you're going girly too," James laughed. Moony smiled and looked over at Severus. "Well James I think that Snape and I are shopping for the same reason," he paused, "Lily's birthday is this Sunday."

James's mouth fell open. He looked from Snape to Moony in shock. "She didn't tell me! Why did she tell you two and not me?" he cried. Remus shrugged sympathetically but Snape grimaced.

"Maybe because Lupin and I spend more time actually talking to her than asking her out," he remarked acidly.

Sirius raised his wand.

"Excuse me but there will be no dueling in my shop! Either buy something or get out!" came a squeaky voice from behind the counter.

Sirius , James, and Peter stomped out the door. Remus looked back at Severus and asked, "You have no idea what to get her, huh?" Severus smiled sadly and shook his head. Remus laughed, "Same here. I'm going to go look for one of those _Pumpkin Juice_ books."

Severus spent a few more minutes looking through singing hats before he finally gave up.

He continued his walk through Hogsmeade. A small sparkle caught his eye. On display in a tiny dark shop he found the perfect gift for Lily Evans.

Sunday came quickly and everyone gathered in the Room of Requirement around a huge cake to wish Lily a happy birthday. Gryffindors of all ages toasted to Lily and downed their butterbeers. Ravenclaws & Hufflepuffs added to the mix. The birthday girl walked over to Remus Lupin.

"Happy Birthday Lily!" He said handing her a small but heavy package and kissing her cheek. She carefully peeled back the wrapping of the gift.

"Oh Lily just rip it open!" Remus laughed.

She smiled gratefully and pulled out an elaborately decorated handheld mirror.

"Hey there gorgeous!" the mirror called.

"It's called Praise Glass. It shouts out compliments to anyone who looks into it. I enchanted it myself." Lupin beamed.

"Oh Remus thank you! Now I don't have to ask you or Alice if my outfit looks alright."Lily grinned.

Moony winked. "Well there's a reason I got it for you."

Lily didn't hear him. She was busy staring at the door, waiting for it to swing open and for somebody to walk through.

"Remus? Do you think Severus will come?" she asked quietly.

Lupin looked from Lily to the door. "You really want him to? Well Lily I saw him shopping for your present so I'm sure he'll come."

The clock ticked away. The younger students already left so they wouldn't miss curfew.

7…8…9..and finally 10.

After a final goodbye to Alice, Lily was left alone in the room.

She should've been happy. She got incredible presents. All her friends came. Well almost all.

"Lily?"

She whirled around to see Severus Snape standing rather awkwardly in the doorway.

"You're late."

He walked over slowly and sat down next to her.

"I know."

He handed her a meticulously wrapped gift. She started to unwrap the bow when she sensed how nervous Severus looked. She smiled at him and he looked relieved that she wasn't mad. A sparkle caught her eye. A lily, a crystallized lily. It smelled incredibly like the real thing.

"Severus! It's beautiful! Thank you!"

"Lily, I'm sorry I didn't come to the party. I just…well I wanted to give it to you in person..and you know Potter was being all jealous….and I'm sorry….did you have fun?...was Remus-"

He stopped mid-sentence as Lily leaned in and kissed him.

"I forgive you."


End file.
